WarioWare Adventures/Shorts
This is a list of shorts in WarioWare Adventures Shorts Season 1 # Meet Wario - Wario is the leader of the WarioWare gang. He loves watching people play microgames. He even likes watching his friends play microgames. # Meet Lulu - Lulu is very heroic and brave. She loves to eat slabs of fried meat and extra-nutty cookies. She can get sleepy after a meal, so there's only 1 thing that'll wake her up: tickling. # Meet Mona - Mona loves to play dress up. She wants you to guess what outfit she's wearing but don't worry, she'll give you 3 hints about the outfit she's wearing. # Meet Jimmy T - Jimmy T loves to dance. He spends most of his time at Club Sugar, dancing his pants off. # Meet Kat and Ana - Kat and Ana loves to play games, especially Tag. Watch this sword-slaying, animal-loving duo as they play a game of tag at their house. # Meet Dribble and Spitz - Dribble and Spitz love driving their taxi and giving people rides. # Meet Young Cricket and Master Mantis - Young Cricket and Master Mantis train together and work hard. # Meet 9-Volt - 9-Volt loves playing video games, especially during the weekends. # Meet 18-Volt - 18-Volt is a great rapper. Watch as he challenges 13-Amp to a rap battle. # Meet Orbulon - Orbulon likes testing people's IQ. He wants to test your IQ as he puts you through a small amount of brain teasers. # Meet Dr.Crygor # Meet Penny Crygor # Meet Ashely and Red # Meet 5-Volt - 5-Volt is kind and sweet mother of 9-Volt. She doesn't like it when 9-Volt plays video games late at night. See what she does to 9-Volt whenever she catches him playing video games late at night. # Meet Mike # Meet Fronk # Meet Maggie and Ash # Meet Cassie # Meet Annie # You're It! - Wario and the gang play a game of tag at the Diamond City Playground. # Hide and Seek - Lulu, Kat, Ana, Penny Crygor, Young Cricket, Orbulon and 9-Volt play hide and seek at Diamond City Park. # Sushi Madness - Kat and Ana have a sushi-eating contest to see who can eat the most sushi. # A Ticklish Gamer - 5-Volt has some fun with 9-Volt by tickling him. # Shhh! - Kat and Ana play the quiet game to see who can stay quiet the longest. However, Kat and Ana have to be gently tickled by Lulu and 9-Volt, who have feathers, while playing. Whoever loses gets tickled by the winner, who chooses the time limit and is allowed to use the ticklers' feathers if needed. Note: This short contains sisterly love and gentle feather tickling. # Faking Sick - 9-Volt fakes being sick so he can play his video game in peace. However, 5-Volt finds out and gives 9-Volt a ticklish punishment. # The Dreaded Tickle Torture 1 - Ana tickles Kat's feet until she cries "Uncle". # The Dreaded Tickle Torture 2 - Kat tickles Ana's feet and tummy until she agrees to allow her to decide where to go for lunch. # Ana the Mime # Meet Natalie - Natalie loves old school and fashion. She doesn’t like it when people call her “Kiki” # Meet tony - the smart boy who study at diamond city elementary. He doesn’t like it when people call him “Tom” # Meet Kidware - A group From diamond city elementary, and they’re Musical artists